Commonly, a protective glove, particularly but not exclusively an insulated glove, such as a firefighter's glove, has a main portion, a thumb portion, and four finger portions, each portion having a front face and a back face and each portion having a periphery. Commonly, such a glove has an edge strip joining the peripheries of the front and back faces of the main, thumb, and finger portions and having two elongate edges, which are equidistant when the edge strip is taut.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,443, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, it is known for each of the thumb-covering and finger-covering portions to have a generally uniform width except at its tip, and except for knuckle-covering regions that are wider to facilitate flexing without binding.
Protective gloves of related interest are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,756 and in other United States patents identified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,443, in column 1, lines 9 through 26.